What one Truly wants
by amuxikuto43ver
Summary: Ikuto's dead right? He can't be writing to me, talking to me in my head right? what does all of this mean? is he a ghost?" Amu asked. "Silly, it simply means he's not dead." Amuto!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello there! its plain ol' me. Just wanted to Post this -smiles- Please Enjoy!!

* * *

Ikuto stood at the roof top of an estranged building. He had just finished taking his usual beating, after dis-obeying Easter once again, But this time this consequence would be the last. His left cheek had a gruesome purple brusie and a few broken ribs. No biggy. His time was now clutched the small envelope in his jacked pocket. Now all he wanted to do was talk to _her _and tell her what he had to say before he.._._

The cold winter gust brushed against his face. He gazed at the busy city, covered by a blanket of snow,searching for a familiar blur of pink. He spotted and glared at what he saw walking below. Amu and Tadase. Hand in hand, laughing, smiling. His heart twisted. Ikuto gave a bitterswet smile and leapt to the ground at a dive.

He landed perfectly, as expected with his cat like reflects. After all, cats _always _land on their feet. The pair were walking towards him now. Completely oblivious to him up ahead. Ikuto thought about going up there and saying something, but decided not to. Thinking that it might just make matters worse. So he simply pulled his black furred hoodie over his head and walked straight past them and whispered something un audible.

Ikuto resisted the urge to turn around and look at them. He continued his way to who knows where.

* * *

Amu laughed as Tadase tightened his grip on her hand. She smiled. "Thanks so much for dinner tonight."

Tadase nodded his head. "Hm. We should do this again huh?"

Amu faked a smile. "heh' yea.." she said as they continued their way through the crowd.

Tonight she went out to dinner with Tadase. She had a great time, but...something didn't feel right.

"Are you ok Hinamori-san?" asked Tadase as he noticed the look on her face.

Amu shook her head and snapped out of it. "Nothing nothing." she said as she smiled and gripped his hand slightly. This is what she wanted....right?

_'Good bye..' said a faint voice._

Amu noticed a blur of blue whisp past her. She turned around and saw a tall figure walking, with black hooded jacket.

'Ikuto?'....

* * *

Ikuto finally reached his destination. The old abandoned amusement park. He casually made his way to the teacups. He cooly jumped over the gate and hopped onto the platform. He made his way to the small pink cup in the center and climbed in. He leaned back and stretched out his legs and place his hands behind his head.

He looked at the black velvet sky, with the sparkling stars scattered across. He smiled remebering everything. How he played here as a child with his family..his friends..Amu... That's all over now. He closed his eyes and endured the pain. He chuckled and let the pain consume him. This was his punishment. Ikuto reached into his pocket and pulled out the dumpty key. He held it over his head and watched it glimmer in the dark.

"You know it too, huh?" he said. As if the key were talking, it twinkled in reply.

Ikuto dug into his pocket again and pulled out the envelope. He wrapped the key around it and placed tucked it into his violin case. "You.. make sure she's.. ok for me.. alright?" he said in between breaths as he breathing grew weak. They key glimmered again. Ikuto smiled. "G-good..."

He leaned his head back and closed his eyes one last time. He inhaled and used his last breath of air to say what he wanted to say. "I..will..always..love..you.."

and he was gone...

* * *

A few weeks later, a letter and package arrived for Hinamori Amu from the police. She quickly opened the letter. Amu was shocked and heart broken with what she read.

_We invite you to mourn the unfortunate passing of _

_Tsukiyomi Ikuto_

_Surrvived by Sister, Tsukiyomi-Hoshina Utau and Step Father_

_December 1, 19XX - December 1, 200X_

_He left us, the same night of his 19th birthday_

_He left this world peacefully and left very little behind_

_Services will be held at...._

Amu dropped the paper and cried into the palms of her hand. She sobbed and gasped. How could this happen? Why? She looked at the package and grabbed it. She ripped it open. She gasped when she pulled out a black violin case. Amu began sobbing once again. She wiped away her tears and opene the case.

It was Ikuto's violin. His beautiful treasure. A small envelope fell out. She picked it up off the floor. She turned it over and read that it was for her.

She opened it and pulled out the dumpty key. Amu's heart felt as it had been stabbed. She fearfully pulled out the piece of paper, wrapped in the chain of the key.

She unfolded it and read once more.

_Hey Amu,_

_Well If you're reading this, I'm probably really screwed right now huh? I simply just wanted to let you know...wait never mind. _

_As you can see, I leave all my belongings to you. My key, and my violin. Yoru's has disappeared already at the time. Its quite sad._

_Take care of them and also please take care of yourself. I know how clumsy and how incredibly dumb you can be. Believe me, I know._

_Don't let Utau know you have my stuff by the way. She might kill you. So.. Yea.. That's about it. Oh yea. Make sure kiddy king takes good_

_care of you. Don't act all suprised. I know you two had a thing for each other. I kinda wish you took me more seriously...._

_Well I can't really blame you. I teased you a bit too much. But.. I meant every word I said to you. I do care for you... I can't stop thinking_

_About you...Well now I can cuz hey! I'm dead!...wait thats not funny.. Too put it more clearly... I love you. I love Hinamori Amu. I care and _

_Lived to protect you..I know it sounds like I stole that from Twilight, but really Amu I do. Now and Forever. I really think we could've had _

_Something.. But thats too late now. So I wish you the best in Life and I hope you get whatever you want.... And take care._

_Love,_

_Ikuto_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: yes yes i know. lol im still a very noobish writer xD This was my first tragic story..but i didn't want to make it too tragic (im an optimistic pessimist =P) lol. Thank you for reading and reviewing. so Enjoy!~

* * *

**5 years later**

"Amu-chan! We're Leaving now! Call if you need anything. We'll be back by monday!" called Midori Hinamori as she stopped at ther front door.

18 year old Amu stuck her head over the stair case. "Bye Mama!"

"Take care!" She smiled and shut the door behind her as she exited the house.

Amu smiled and rushed down the stairs. She leapt onto the couch and sighed. "Alone at last!" She closed her eyes and giggled to herself. She opened them again and examined the house.

She looked around the room and noticed her chara's weren't present. She sat up. 'Where could they have gone?..' She stood up and headed up stairs.

"Ran, Miki, Suu..." she called as she walked down the hall. She finally reached her room and opened the door. They weren't there either. Amu walked over to her desk. There was a small note next to a cookie.

_Sorry Amu chan!_

_We have some business to attend to desuu!_

_We'll be at the school's garden if you need us._

_-Ran, Miki and Suu_

Amu smiled and bit into the cookie and placed the piece of paper down. She wiped her mouth on her sleeve and walked over to her flopped onto her bed belly first and sighed. "Peace and quiet..." there was a soft silence. She could just feel the stillness of the room. So calm. She sighed to herself again and chuckled a bit.

_"Enjoying yourself, Amu?"_

Amu's eyes widened. She snapped her head towards her balcony, but saw nothing. Just the light sprinkle of snow.

Amu sat up and placed her hand on her head. 'What in the world?...' she thought. 'Did I just hear...Ikuto?'...

She looked around the room. No one was there. Amu shook her head and laughed to herself nervously. "Heh. I-It's impossible. It can't be him he's - "

_"Dead?"_

Amu's heart skipped a beat. She gasped and laid back and covered her head with a pillow. 'Ok Amu. Get a hold of yourself. You're just really tired. Yea, tired. Yea. All that college registration stuff has just stressed you out a bit.' she reasoned with herself.

_"Aww. Did I scare little Amu-chan?"_

Amu pressed the pillow harder. 'Just your imagination, Amu. Just your imagination...'

_"My, My Amu. This is not your imagination. Thats only for little kids."_

Amu sat up and threw the pillow off. "Well I am a kid!" she shouted. The room was empty. She glanced around for reassurance. She also tugged on the chain around her neck. The key and the lock were slung onto it. Amu sighed with relief. She stood up and ran her fingers through her hair.

"I need to get some air or something..."

* * *

The soft snow fell onto Amu as she walked through the park. She shook the snow out of her hair slightly. She liked this time of year. The cold winter was nice. Amu smiled as a cool breezed brushed against her cheek.

Amu heard faint music in the distance. Her ears perked up when she recognized the song. She stopped dead in her tracks and stopped breathing.

She slapped her cheek lightly. "Lot's of people know how to play that song.." she murmured to herself. She regained her position and began walking again.

'right?..'

* * *

Amu shook off the snow from her coat as she entered her house.

"I'm home.." she called out as she slipped off her shoes.

Her chara's came flying down the stairs. "Amu-chan!!!"

Amu smiled and placed her hands on her hips. "There you are. Where were you 3 all day?"

"Amu-chan Amu-chan! You have to go up stairs. Somethings wrong desuu!" shouted Suu as she tugged on her sleeve.

"Why?" asked Amu as she let her chara drag her up the stairs.

"You'll see.." said Miki as she hovered by Amu's side.

They reached the door and opened it. Amu looked at her room. It was the same as she left it. Amu raised an eyebrow. "This is what you wanted to show me?" she asked.

Ther charas floated over to her closet. "Open it."

Amu rolled her eyes. "What. If its a big spider again I swear I'm gonna-"

What she saw terrified her. The violin case was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Yes! ahaha! two ppl have figured my plan out :D I'm not saying who, you just have to wait and find out. xD Anywho here we go once more!

* * *

The violin case was no longer there. It was taken, stolen, gone. But the strange thing is, who ever stole it, took nothing else. Everything was in its proper place, and it looked as if they knew where it was the whole time. Like they just slipped in, took it, and slipped out...unseen, unheard...Like a ghost...or maybe a thieving cat.

Amu sat on her bed, legs crossed and was deep in thought. She tapped her fingers on her cheek lightly. What was going on here? First she heard Ikuto's voice. Then it began answering. The song in the park. And now the violin was gone. Why was all of this happening now?

Amu looked out her balcony and watched as all the snow fell..

_'I can't believe....While I was out that night...going on without a care...Ikuto...was dying...suffering...' she thought sadly as she pulled her knees into her stomache and wrapped her arms around it. 'I..feel...like I could've done something..but didn't..._

Her charas watched poor Amu mope from the cracks in their eggs. They told her they were sleepy, and that they were going to take a nap, but instead they secretly wanted to know what our heroine was going through.

Amu laid back and spread out her limbs, so that she was sprawled out onto her bed. She covered her face with her hands and groaned. "I think I'm going insane..." she mumbled.

_Riiing Riiing_

Amu was dragged out of thought by her ringing cell phone. She sighed and reached into her pocket and pulled out her small pink flip phone.

"Hello?" she answered as she let go of the phone and supported it with her shoulder.

_"Amu-chan?" _She recognized Nagihiko voice.

"Oh hi Nagihiko. Whats up?" She said as she leaned back slightly.

_"Amu-chan, has anything strange happend to you recently?" _he asked.

Amu sat up a bit. She held her phone with her hand. "Y-yea.. how'd you know?"

_"Well, today, Rima and I went out a bit, and on our way home, we stopped by your house."_

"And?"

_"All of your lights were off, so we took that as a sign that you weren't home. But on you balcony, there was someone standing on your balcony. They had a black jacket and and dark blue jeans on."_

Amu's eyes widened. "W-what?.."

_"We couldn't see their face. He or she was wearing a hood. Is there anything wrong? You sound stunned..."_

Amu shook her head. "Um..Nagihiko...can I ask you something?"

_"Of course. What?"_

"Ok, don't think I'm crazy ok?.. Anyways...um.. What does it mean, When there's..um...Someone, who's supposed to be..dead..but..you can hear their voice...and they answer back to you when you talk..but when you look they're not there? It...can't be a..g-ghost right? Maybe I'm going crazy?"

There was a slight pause. But he replied.

_"Of course not. It simply means that person isn't dead in the first place."_

_

* * *

_

Amu shook her head. _'Ikuto can't be alive...I mean...thats not possible right?' _Amu hopped off of her bed and went her desk. She sat down and opened her laptop. She logged into her email and contacted the closest peron to Ikuto.

**Utau,**

**hey, can we meet somewhere? I need to talk to you. Meet me at the park 3 o'clock this after noon. You know which one.**

**-Hinamori Amu.**

Amu clicked send and sighed. She had to settle things straight. She was going to figure out what was going one


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Heyy there! xD thank you all for reading my stories. I hope I make sense and don't bore you to death xD..Hm...Just so you know...when I write stuf...I have no story line XD it just pops into my head when i begin typing so it might not make sense sometimes...plus my mom likes to look at what I'm doing on the computer. (good thing I know how to type fast xD) Anywho, enough with my ranting, enjoy thig chap...that I am..going ..to make up..right now...

* * *

Amu nervously clicked her heels together as she sat on the cold bench in the park. She had contacted Utau and they both agreed to meet here. Amu lifted her arm, pulled up her sleeve a bit and checked the time. Utau was running late. She leaned back and sighed. The soft snow lightly fell to the ground, so Amu pulled up her hood. It was cold. The snow touched everything. The trees, the sidewalk and even the platform where Ikuto would play his violin. There was a small layer of ice over the arch. She checked the time once more. Utau was REALLY late.

She began to hum a melody unconsiously as she watched the snow fall. The time in the park, where she saw him and began to sing along. She adored that memory, even if he said she sang horribly.

"Amu?"

Amu looked to her right and saw the tall, blonde. She wore a thick brown, furred coat. Her scarf hung loosly around her neck.

Amu patted the spot next to her on the bench. Utau sat down.

"Thank you for coming.." said Amu as she looked at her feet. She shifted uncomfortably.

Utau glanced at Amu. "No problem.." she replied softly as she crossed her legs.

Amu lifted her head and face Utau. "T-there's something..I need to talk to you about..." she confessed.

Utau crossed her arms and leaned back into the bench. "I'm listening.."

Amu placed her hands in her lap. She fiddled with her fingers."Um...It's about...Ik..Ikuto.."

Utau didn't looked suprised. She just sighed. "What about him?" she said as she looked Amu in the eye.

Amu swallowed. "Well..I've..been hearing things lately...and my friends...saw..someone on balcony, and the way they described that person...sounded like..Ikuto.."

Utau raised an eyebrow. "And?..."

Amu blushed lightly. "W-what...if it really was...him?"

Utau rolled her eyes. "Oh Amu, c'mon now. You're probably just imagining things. Plus a lot of people look like my brother. It could've been anyone.."

"But on my way home...I heard..His song...." she whispered as she stared hard at the ground.

This caught Utau's attention. "What?"

"The song...the sad..melodic song...And when I got home...the violin...was gone.." she said as she lifted her eyes and locked eyes with Utau.

Utau shook her head. "That song is just traditional. It's a beautiful piece, many people know it."

"But what about the violin?!" she asked leaning forward slightly.

Utau frowned. "I guess you got robbed. I don't know. Look Amu, I know what you're thinking and how you feel, but you just have to accept the fact that Ikuto is gone." She said as she stood up.

Amu looked up. "Where are you going?"

Utau began to walk away. "I have an appointment..I'll talk to you later.." she said as she turned around slightly.

Amu nodded. She watched as she disappeared and sighed.

_'I don't get it...all of this can't just happen coincidentally...He's got to be...no..he can't...'_ She thought as she stood up and, too began to head home.

She looked to the grey clouded sky.

"Ikuto..."

* * *

Utau pulled down her hat as she walked through the crowd. She put on her shades when Her phone began ringing. It was the special ringtone. She glanced around before slipping into a small alley way. She pulled out her cell phone and answered.

"Are you stupid, you big idiot? At least try to pretend to be dead! Don't go taking stuff either!" she whispered loudly. (A/N: whoa. oxymoron there xD)

She paused to listen and then answered. "No. I told her theres no way...Yea she still seems unsure." she said as she ran her fingers through her hair.

She paused once more and crossed her arms. She nodded in agreement to what the person said.. "Ok.. oh and one more thing." she said.

_'What' replied the person_

"Don't mess around with the violin at night. She'll know it's you"

'_Too late. I've already made...arrangements..'_

* * *

**Preview of Chapter 5**

Amu shut the door behind her as she stepped into her warm house. She bent over to take off her shoes.

"I'm home!" she shouted as she slipped off her shoes.

She stepped into her living room and noticed no one was home.

She jumped onto the couch and turned on the T.V.

Amu noticed a small envelope on the table. It had her name written on it.

Amu blinked and cautiously picked it up. She opened it and read.

_I have the violin. If you want it back, meet me at the abandoned theme park in town tommorow night. At 10 PM_

There was no signature

She dropped the paper. "W-what?"

* * *

Tihani: Hm...what do you think this person is?

btw:: sorry for such a short chap. I promise the next one'll be longer.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hihi!!! YOSH!!! it's finally reaching the interesting part...i hope. I don't know where I'm going with this story xD so..yea. xD

* * *

Amu clutched the letter in her hand. Her heart pounded into her chest, so hard she could hear it beat. She swallowed her tears, inhaled and quickly raced up the stairs. She leapt and skipped the last two top stairs. _'I've got to see this..' she thought._

She stumbled into her room, almost falling but quickly regaining balance, and rushed to her drawer. She rummaged through a small pink box and pulled out the note she recieved form Ikuto before. She unfolded it and held the other letter beside it.

Amu dropped to her knees and stared at the papers in disbelief. The handwriting was the same. The same, scrawny but elegant hand writing. Everything. He wrote it. And the only way he could write this would be that he's....

Amu tugged the chain around her neck and pulled it out from her shirt and let it dangle. She stared blankly at the shimmering key and lock, side by side. She grasped the key and closed her eyes and sighed. Her hands gripped the key tight, turning her skin white.

"He's... Alive..." she laughed as a tear rolled down her cheek. She put her hand to her face. "He's alive..." She pushed herself off the ground and stepped to her bed. She sat and then laid back and cried.

_Riiinggg Riiingg Riiinggg_

Her phone rang in her pocket. She ignored it and continued to think about the possibilties. Is Ikuto really alive? Or is this some sick practical joke. And even if he was alive, where was he hiding? Amu didn't go to his funeral, so she never saw a body, nor did she know where he was buried. Could this really be..what she thought it was?

_Riiiinggg Riiinggg Riiingg_

Amu rolled onto her side and groaned. She sat up, wiped her face with the sleeve of her shirt and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

_"Hinamori-san?" _Shit. It's Tadase. Why now?

Amu inwardly sighed. "Oh. hey Tadase-kun. What's up"

_"I just wanted to know If you wanted to do something Friday nig-"_

"Sorry, I have plans that night." She cut him off sharply.

_"Oh...is there anyway you can cancel-"_

"No. Sorry. Umm Tadase-kun, this is not really a good time. Um, I'll...talk to you later..I guess" She lifted the key with her hand and smiled as it gleamed back at her.

"_Oh..Okay.. By-"_

Beep. She hung up and groaned. "Ikuto..." She leaned back and lightly fell onto her bed. She stared at her ceiling, lost in thought once again. So Ikuto is really alive huh?.... She closed her eyes and began to feel drowzy. She opened her eyes and blinked twice, before finally falling asleep.

* * *

A tall figure stood outside of Amu's balcony, quietly watching the girl slept.

He had arrived a few moments after sleep consumed her. It had been a while he watched her sleep. Watch as her chest rose with every breath she took, how she would rinkle her nose while dreaming, or how she would blurt out things she would never say when she was awake.

The falling snow outside covered her balcony, causing the tall figure to leave footprints as he walked over to press his forehead against the glass. She really needed to close her curtains, or else some pervert might watch her in her sleep. (_Like anyone could get onto her balcony without climbing something, besides him.)_

His breath fogged up the glass a bit as he continued to watch the pink haired girl dreamed. Her cheeks were rosy pink as usual, her eyelashes flickered as she blinked in her sleep and her hair was sprawled out onto the bed and some slightly in her face. He smiled. Oh, how he longed to go in there and brush the strands of hair from her beautiful face. The person's hood was pure black, hiding his face from side view. He smiled as he saw the girl roll and make weird expressions in her slumber. _Never changes, does she?_ He chuckled a bit , and placed the violin,in its case, on the balcony. He pulled a paper out of his pocket and placed it inside the case. He turned back to the glass and pounded it a few times and quckly darted off the balcony, leaping away like a...well a cat.

* * *

Amu sat straight up in bed as she heard a few loud thuds.

Her eyes shot straight to her balcony. She could see the fogged up part of the glass and she immediately rubbed her eyes and quickly raced to the glass. She opened the door and glanced around outside. The cold air gushed against her face. She squinted her eyes and spotted the violin case on the ground. She stuck half her body out of the door, not wanting to step into the snow barefooted. Once she got hold of it, she brought it in. She glanced around once more, checking for any sign of him. She saw the footprints in the snow. It trailed from her glass door to the railing. There's only one person she knows who can leap off the second floor like that quickly.

She brought the violin case to her desk and turned on her lamp. She opened the case and sighed. It was the violin. But once more, there was a piece of paper tucked safely inside. She pulled it out, sat down in her chair and read it.

_hey Amu, I just wanted to drop this off to you;; Carrying it around is troublesome after a while; But still meet me. Same time Same place. Oh and also i Really need to know this so please listen:__In this world, there is always something that some one truly wants.__ Whether its money, happiness, warmth, a family, or their one special person. There is always that one thing you always, always want. No matter what. What I truly want, is you Amu. But I don't think it would ever be possible. Due to my circumstances...and yours. You deserve a strong, dependable man who can protect you, which I know I can do and want to, but..I need to know what you want. And even if you don't want me, I will still protect you. No matter what. It all depends On what you want. I want you. If you want me too, I'll be yours in a heartbeat. But if not...Well... Remember.. If its what you truly want._

_P.S. I love you_

Amu lowered the paper down. What I want?

She leaned her elbows on the desk and placed her hands in her palms. She groaned. What _do_ I want... I've always wanted to be with Tadase,...but then Ikuto..he makes me feel so special...Tadase used like me for Amulet heart, but now he likes me for me..right? How come I don't feel...excited or...happy? But when Ikuto...when he said he liked me...I thought he was joking..but he wasn't, wasn't he?..So while Ikuto liked me..for me, All this time., I was drooling over someone who didn't even like me?

Amu raised her face from her hands. "Oh my god..." she whispered. She never thought of it that way. So...what does she want?..

Riiiiiiiiingg Riiiinngg Riiiiing

Amu groaned again. She flipped open her phone. It was a text message from Tadase.

_Hinamori-san,_

_Since you can't go with me Friday night, do you want to go see a movie before your other plans?_

Amu smirked and quickly texted back. She pressed send.

* * *

Tadase sipped from his cup of tea when his phone rang. He quickly flipped it open and read Amu's reply.

**No, I _don't _want to. I don't want to go anywhere with you anymore. Sorry but, I think we should just stay friends.**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: HeyHey!!! =D thank you all for reading! ^-^ you all make me feel so special!!! But I'm still an ameture..

Ikuto: I'll say. You just mispelled _ametuer_

Tihani: Shut it Cat slave.

Ikuto: slave?

Tihani: Yes now be quiet before I conver to TadAmu

Ikuto: -shuts up-

* * *

It was finally Friday night. The snow finally had stopped falling, but still covered the city like a blanket. It was quite cold still, So Amu threw on a black long sleeved shirt with pink stripes. She wore a dark blue navy skirt with black blue striped leggings. She bundled herself with a dark red plaided coat. She looked at her appearance in the mirror and twirled around. She stopped and walked over to her desk and opened the drawer to pull out the pink box.

Amu took one last look at the letter. She held it up to her chest and inhaled. She folded it back up and placed it in her pink box. She checked her watch and rushed down the stairs.

He mother was in the kitchen when Amu passed. She glanced up. "Amu-chan, Tadase-kun called..." She said as she shut off the water from washing dishes. Amu didn't stop and continued her way.

Amu reached the door and slipped on her black furred boots. "Tell him don't call anymore."

Her mother appeared beside her, wiping her hand with a dish towel. "Huh? Are you going somewhere Amu-chan?"

Amu stood up and tapped her foot into her shoes. She turned and smiled at her mother. "I'll be back." She turned and opened the door

"It's a bit late, and there are weirdos out ther-"

"I'll be safe." said Amu as she turned and gave her mother a reassuring smile.

Her mother was shocked by the expression her face, but smiled and sighed. "Have fun."

Amu giggled and shut the door behind her.

Amu's mother sighed as she watched her daughter walk down the side walk. She crossed her arms and smiled. "My little girl's in love..."

* * *

Amu walked as fast as she could. She sprinted through the cross walks quickly and caused a few cars to slam onto the breaks. She could feel herself getting more and more excited as she knew she was nearing the amusement park. This was it. She was finally going to see him after all of this time. She tugged on her coat slightly as a cold breeze brushed through.

She bumped shoulders with someone but continued her way. She began to slightly jog.

* * *

Tadase sighed as he shut his phone. He had tried calling Amu all week, but she never answered or bothered to call back. He put his hands in his pocket and made his way through the crowd. He stopped at a traffic light and stared at the signal, waiting for it to turn green, when someone bumped shoulders with him.

"S-sorry." he muttered, but the flash of pink caught his eye.

He turned around to see Amu, running. "Hinamori-san?"

* * *

Amu climbed the wall to the Amusement park. She leapt down and glanced around. Someone had already turned the breaker on, so everything was working already. Amu smiled as she walked forward and looked around. She remembered everything clearly. How he brought her here, how they talked. She shook it off and hurried to the teacups.

She glanced around. No one was there yet. She climbed over the gate and walked over to the middle pink tea-cup. She crawled in and sat down and sighed. She stared at the stars and watched them glisten down upon her. She closed her eyes as snow began to fall.

Suddenly there was a flash in her head. Everything became black and Amu lost consiousness.

* * *

_As the darkness disappeared, Amu looked around. _

_Where was she? What happend? Where was Ikuto? She looked around once more and realized she was in the amusement park. _

_Whats going on?_

_She looked at her watch. It was dated December first...5 years ago._

_Amu was confused. Everything looked different. It wasn't...as Old looking as it usually is._

_She glanced around and heard a groaning sound. She turned her head, to see Ikuto, laying in the tea-cups. _

_She gasped and rushed to him. She hopped over the fence and reached the teacup. _

_'Ikuto!!' she shouted_

_He didn't flinch. It was like he didn't even hear her. He closed his eyes and pulled out the dumpty key._

_'IKUTO!!!' He didn't hear her still._

_She watched as he weakly wrapped the key around a piece of paper he pulled out of his pocket. Her heart dropped. _

_'This...is...when he...'_

_Ikuto whispered something to the key and tucked is away into the violin case. He leaned his head back and took in a few hoarse breaths. _

_Amu felt the tears roll down her cheeks. She could feel her heart break into a million pieces. She placed her hands on his shoulders and shook him. 'Ikuto! No! Don't die!'_

_For a second she thought he looked at her in the eye. He smiled and closed his eyes one last time and whispered 'I will always love you..'_

_"No!"_

_Then everything disappeared. Amu was now spiraling into the darkness._

* * *

Tihani: Short chap Dx sorry

Ikuto:...YOU MADE ME DIE AGAIN?!

Tihani: You did NOT die again...we just had a flash back of the first one

Ikuto: But STILL. THis was what? My second DEATH scene in the story?

Tihani: Oh hush.

Ikuto: Why don't you kill Tadase?!

Tihani: Hm...good point.

Ikuto: Whatever. R&R please. ANd please tell this otaku to bring me to life

Tihani: OH! I love that song.

Ikuto: Oh my god..


	7. Chapter 7

Tihani: I'm so glad you guys like this story! :D thank you for reading -bows-

Ikuto:...

Tihani: Doushite?, Ikuto?

Ikuto:...Am I gonna die AGAIN?

Tihani:....No...

Ikuto: -glares-

Tihani: I'm just kidding. Of course Not!!! heheheh ^^'

Ikuto: good.

* * *

_Everything was spinning. It was pitch black, but Amu knew everything was moving and shifting. She could hear sounds, music and voices. Ikuto's...and even her own. _

_"So you're Amu?"_

_"Maybe you're forgetting That we're supposed to be enemies.."_

_"Only the key can open the lock.."_

_"I'm a kid too.."_

_"Ears are my weakness, Just like you.."_

_"You've changed some how..."_

_It was Ikuto's voice, it echoed and seemed to fill the air. His flowy velvet voice she was longing to hear for the past five years. She could see the way he would look at her in the eye, so that their faces were merely only inches apart. Ikuto's voice faded away and was replaced by a new one._

_"I....I really...I Really Hate you!!!" it painfully echoed._

_She cringed as the sound of her own voice. She remembered that, telling him that she hated him. She didn't mean it, It was just out of spite. Amu now felt guilty, How could she say such a thing?_

_"You should make this your beginning too!" _

_Amu smiled as she saw herself gleam at Ikuto as they sat in the tea-cups. Ah, the memories._

_She could see Ikuto's smirking face, hear his light chuckling._

_She even could hear all the teasing. She shook her head and smiled._

_The Icecream and the indirect kiss. The look on Tadase's face was preiceless Amu couldn't help but laugh._

_She envisioned the multiple times Ikuto saved her ass. Catching her as she fell off a wall, as she slipped on the side walk, Even after she said she hated him, he still dove off that buillding to save her._

_"Ikuto, you're in high school right? Don't you have someone you like?"_

_"I do..you.."_

_Amu smiled a guilty smile. She never thought he would mean that. She was young, naive and a bit...stupid. Now All she wanted was to be with him..was it too late?_

_The next thing she heard, was no memory..._

_"Amu..." said a husky voice. It seemed to becoming from everywhere._

_She knew that voice anywhere. Her heart jumped.. 'Ikuto?' She looked around and saw nothing but darkness._

_"Amu.." chanted the voice again._

_'Ikuto!' she called out, but was unheard...or so she thought._

_"Sorry Amu..."_

_Her eyes widened. She turned her head to look for the cat boy. 'Why are you sorry for?'_

_The voice did not reply._

_'Ikuto?!' she shouted as she frantically spun around, looking for even a glimpse of him._

_Then she saw it. There was a tall slim figure standing infront of a bright light, causing his features to be shadowed._

_Amu gasped and sprinted towards him. She ran and she ran, but she never got any closer. 'What?'_

_She tripped and got back up, determined to reach him. Yet, she still did not get any closer. Amu struggled to keep up the pace._

_She outstretched her hand. 'Ikuto!' she called out._

_"I'll be back..." said Ikuto as he turned and began to slowly walk into the bright light. _

_Amu gasped and began to run faster. Her heart pounded into her chest like a hammer. 'NO! Don't go.'_

_He stopped and turned around._

_Amu stopped running. She was amazed to see his face for the first time in years. He smiled, a genuine smile. He tilted his head and turned around and stepped into the light once again. "Amu.." he laughed._

* * *

Amu's eyes slowly opened. She blinked a few times until she realized she was staring at her room's ceiling. She gasped and sat up in bed. Her alarm read 8:00 AM. She sighed. 'What happend?' she thought as she threw off her blanket and walked over to her closet. She threw on a baggy T-shirt and a pair of pink boxer-shorts. She groaned and opened her bedroom door.

She slowly descended down the stairs. She stopped when she saw the kitchen light on. "Mama?" She called as she heard something husseling through her kitchen. Mama continued what she was doing.

Amu frowned. She walked over to the couch and dropped herself onto it and sighed.

She closed her eyes and leaned her head back on the backing of the chair. She grew frightened when her mother did not greet her. THen again, she should be pretty mad..She did knock out and someone had to take her home.

"Sorry Mama...Last night...a lot of stuff...happend..."

The rustling through the kitchen continued, but Mama did not reply.

Amu sighed and kept her eyes shut. "If I have to be honest, I screwed up big time Mom...I suck.."

'Mama' shut off the water in the sink, so there was a small silence.

Amu took it as an oppritunity to vent. "Mama...I think I lost someone very Important to me..And its all my fault."

Amu tightly shut her eyes, holding back her tears. She heard foot steps and felt the couch sink a bit as someone sat next to her on the chair.

Amu chuckled lightly, her eyes still clamped shut. "I'm an idiot..."

There was a few minutes of silence. No one said anything. Amu sighed .

"So..who..brought me home?" she asked as she began to lightly un-clamp her shut eyes.

"Pfft. Me of course." Her ears rang.

All of time stopped. Amu could hear her heart pound. That voice, was not her mother's voice.

Amu opened her eyes and looked to her side.

The person sitting next to her was none other than,

Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

* * *

Tihani: yes yes yes I know. Cliffy and short chap.

Ikuto: Isn't she just a -

Tihani: Don't even finish that sentence. Ok pplz...since Amu and Ikuto are...older..in this story. I think it should be...appopriate that they...um..Do stuff...that people..their..age..do

Ikuto: In other words?

Tihani: In other words Ikuto, you just might...

Ikuto: Might??

Tihani:...get that lemon I owe you...

Ikuto: HELL YEA!

Tihani: I SAID 'MIGHT'

Ikuto: -rips off clothes and looks for Amu-

Tihani: ....R&R...


	8. Chapter 8

Me: YO MY FELLOW MELLOW YELLOW BANANAS!

Ikuto: She's lost it I tell you!

Me: -glare- This is coming from the guy who just ripped off his clothes and chase a girl around Japan?

Ikuto: S-shut up... -looks away-

Me: You couldn't catch her could you? -smirks-

Ikuto: It wasn't my fault! She tripped me!

Me: HAH!

A/N: since its 5 years later, ikuto is 23 (he was 18 when he...'died' :D) [omg that smily face looks like it has a double chin xD]

* * *

Tsukiyomi Ikuto of December 1 , 19XX - December 20XX

Was seated next to her. Alive.

It seemed that all time had stopped at the moment. Amu stared in disbelief. She looked him up and down. His hair was the same shaggy, blue mess of hair, He was taller and muscular, but still thin. He had a visible scar on the right side of his neck. He was still...so handsome. So flawless.

All She could do was stare. _'Oh..My...God...'_ she thought.

Amu could hear her heart thump inside her chest. _Thump. Thump. Thump. _ 'Ikuto...' she managed to say. He shifted a bit on the couch and chuckled lightly. It was him.

Ikuto smiled and folded his hands onto his lap. "Ano...Long time no see...Amu.." She stared at him, still shocked. After all this time. He was...alive. He was here. In her house.

Ikuto blinked twice and raised an eye brow. He waved his hand infront of her face. She didn't move. He scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously. "Heh...Sorry for suprising you so suddenly, Amu.."

Amu's heart melted like butter. Oh, how she longed to hear him say her name, all these years. When he said it, it just flowed out like gentle river. Before she knew it, a tear rolled down her face, and more followed. Before she knew it, she was bawling.

'Ikuto...Ikuto..you're...here' she sobbed as she covered her hands with her face. She shook slightly.

Ikuto frowned. He slowly wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her shoulder. "Hey, don't cry...I just came back.." He said into her ear. She continued to weep. 'You idiot...' she murmured.

He patted her back lightly and nuzzled her neck lightly. He missed her. And she missed him. She turned and wrapped her harms around his neck and cried into his chest. "Ikuto!" He smiled and placed his chin ontop of her head. He let her cry for a minute or two.

Finally, Ikuto moved his hand under her chin to lift up her face. Her cheeks were red and flushed. She sniffed a few times before stopping. He smiled and rubbed away a few tears with his thumb. "There's that pretty face I wanted to see.." he smiled. Amu closed her eyes and leaned her head into his chest.

"W-where were you...all this time?" she asked as she gripped his shirt with her hands.

Ikuto sighed. He lifted his hand and ran his finger through her hair. "...You..really want to know?.."

He felt her nod against his chest in reply.

He ruffled the top of her head with hand. "Well look at me when I tell you this."

She slowly lifted her head to reveal her flushed and tear-stained face. He smiled and brushed a few away from her face.

She looked him in the eye, showing him that she was ready for his answer.

Ikuto sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "I...was..hiding..in a way.."

"Hiding?"

Ikuto nodded. "I...disobeyed Easter again...and y' know..."

Amu looked him in the eye, insisting him to go on.

Ikuto sighed and gripped his hand on her shoulder. "...I guess what I'm trying to tell you..."

Amu nodded and held her breath.

He closed his eyes and confessed. "I'm...married..."

* * *

Tihani: Oh noes!!! whats gonna happen next!!

Ikuto: you write the story dumb bell...

Tihani: but idk what to do!!!

Amu: this was awfully short..

Tihani: i know i know Dx idk..writers block i need help!!


	9. Chapter 9

Tihani: Wow. It's been a while! :D

Ikuto: No frickin DUH.

Tihani: HEY i have a life y'know

Ikuto: Well Whoop-dee-frickin-doo

Tihani: grrrr

Ikuto: well enjoy

* * *

Amu blinked twice. Her stomache churned, her body in shock. "What?"

Ikuto dropped his arms to his side. " I know."

Amu shook her head and placed both hands on his shoulders. "Wait. What do you mean you're married? Where…where have you been this whole time if you were alive?" Ikutos lowered his head and stared at his lap.

Amu placed he hand on his and whispered. "Please…tell me. I want to know…"

He looked her in the eyes and sighed. He grabbed her hand and tunred towards her. "5 years ago, I was punished for disobeying easter. I was supposed to eliminate you. All of you. The guardians. But I didn't want to. So they beat me. And I had to accept it. That night, I knew my body couldn't take it anymore. So I went to see you. Before I … yea. But I saw you with Tadase. I didn't wanna intrude. So I simply went to my favorite place. And left all my belongings to you."

Amu squeezed his hand. "Then…then what happened?"

Easter found me. They were upset that they lost their worker that does all the dirty work. So they took me back to the hospital and nursed me back to health."

"So..you never died?"

"I did…in a way for a while.."

"What do you mean for a while?" Amu asked. She leaned in and looke dhim in the eye.

Ikuto's eyes dullened as he remembered what happened. " When I woke up. I had no idea who I was. I was living in the US and I understood that I was a worker for easter. And that my father was the head director. That's all there was to it. He chose a wife for me. And we were legally married at court. Nothing fancy. It wasn't even a wedding. They basically gave me a piece of paper saying we were married. I signed papers and case closed."

Amu was somewhat relieved to hear that. She had thought that Ikuto had fallen out of love with her while he was gone. "So how'd you remember…remember me? Everything?"

Ikuto chuckled. "Aha. That's the fun part. At night I would have strange dreams. Of a cute pink haired girl." He said as he ran his finger through a lock of her hair. She blushed. "She had a cute face." He said he carressed her cheek with his hand. She closed her eyes and embraced the warmth of his hand against her face. "and the softest lips." He said as he bent down until their lips touched.

A tear streaked down her face as she lifted her hands to grab his face and bring him closer. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her onto her lap. The kiss deepend and one thing lead to another.

They pulled apart and Amu looked him in the eye. "I know what…I want now. What I really, really want." She said in between breaths.

"What?" ikuto asked as he kissed her neck.

"You.." she replied as she pulled him closer.

Ikuto chuckled. "You had me from the very beginning."


	10. AUTHORS NOTE

HEY GUYS! Well you all probably hate me now, but I just wanted to let you know that I will be continuing this story after a long 3 years. Forgive me if my writing style and tone changes from these chapters on. I know the original story line was rather fluffy and amateur. But I'd just like to inform you all that I'm alive. And this story will be finished


End file.
